


I hate you, I love you (I hate that I want you)

by Aho_Mika_Baka



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm making myself heartbroken, Jicheol, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aho_Mika_Baka/pseuds/Aho_Mika_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts to see your best friend marry someone. That is when you love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another story from a different fandom. A little bit of angst, but the ending is happy :')  
> Hope You like it! 
> 
> The list of songs I listened to when writing this:  
> Gnash - I hate you, I love you (the story title is from this song)  
> Boyfriend - Go back  
> NCT U - Without you

Jihoon has always taken care of his friends and really cared about them, even if he seems cold and grumpy sometimes. He always supports them no matter what. Especially his best friend Seungcheol.

Seungcheol. The boy he ~~loved~~. Sorry, still _loves_. Jihoon never expected to fall for his best friend. But now he has to give him away. His best friend. _His_ Seungcheol.

It isn't easy to see him in a silvery grey suit in front of the aisle, his eyes shining brightly at the sight of his soon-to-be-husband, Jeonghan. God he hates Jeonghan.

The boy is always acting cocky and bitchy when Seungcheol isn't near. But Seungcheol doesn't know anything. And Jihoon will never be Jeonghan. That's the problem.

Jihoon had tried to leave him hints, but the guy's so oblivious. Oblivious to the lies and oblivious to love. To Jihoon's love. And it hurts. He hates it.

Even before the wedding, Jihoon had tried to ask him if that's what he really, _really_ wants. Seungcheol, being the innocent brick he is, of course didn't understand anything. So Jihoon gave up. He gave up and decided to let go of his one-sided love.

Now, standing next to Seungcheol as his best man, he had to hold back the bitter tears. It had been his only chance and he'd let it slide away.

Biting into his lip _hard_ , Jihoon tried to hold on at least to the end of the wedding ceremony. Then he'll be free. Free from his love, free from Seungcheol.

It still didn't make him feel better.

Jeonghan was already walking down the aisle. Seungcheol was looking at him and then threw a quick look to Jihoon, as if asking for permission to marry that guy.

Jihoon only smiled at him, trying to make it as real and sincere as he could. But something was off. Why was he looking at him like that? The look on his face was.. _concerned_. Jihoon was smiling to him, why then?

Oh.. _Tears_ _._

He was crying? He hadn't realised. Crap, he was ruining everything.

Smile, smile, _smile_..!

Just smile and say you're okay!

Jihoon opens his mouth to say that he's okay, but only a broken sob escapes his mouth. Shit..!

He offers Seungcheol another smile. A smile through tears is a learned skill. Remember that.

But Seungcheol isn't buying it. He walks closer and hugs him. _Hugs._ Jihoon doesn't remember the last time Seungcheol had hugged him. And now it feels different. Maybe it's because he's ruining his best friends perfect wedding day. He hadn't meant to do that. The tears just happened. But he didn't even feel them, he's totally numb.

The crowd in the church has started whispering. Jeonghan is standing in the middle of the aisle, shock painted over his face. Jihoon could feel everyone's eyes on them. On him. He didn't want to be felt sorry for. It would ruin him.

Jihoon tried to push Seungcheol away. He moved, but then leaned closer again. The next moment Jihoon could feel a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened to the point he was afraid he'll lose them. But as suddenly as it happened, as suddenly it ended. And Jihoon was dumbfounded. The whole church was dead-silent.

And only Seungcheol was smiling. A sincere, apologetic smile.

_"I'm sorry Jihoonie, I only love you."_


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do a sequel to this story.  
> I know it's a bit short, but I hope you like it!

Jihoon wakes up to a feather-light touch on his shoulder. It was kind of a new feeling to him, but it was comfortable. It makes him feel loved. He smiled sleepily, turning over to face the suspect. Well, his lover actually.

„Morning Jihoonie, how'd you sleep?“ a husky voice asked, the person behind it smiling softly as he stroked his hair.

„Morning,“ Jihoon answered before continuing. „And with you I'm always sleeping well.“

And that's  _exactly_ what Seungcheol is doing to him.

 

\---

 

_Jihoon is standing still, looking at Seungcheol. Did he hear right? Seungcheol loves him?_

_Jihoon felt like passing out, this wasn't in his plans. He had planned to wait until the end of the ceremony and then he'd leave. He'd be free. But does God really hate him that much? Why him?_

_His best friend was about to marry Jeonghan..! What happened..?_

_Seungcheol was starting to look worried now that he didn't answer. New set of tears began rolling down Jihoon's cheeks as he felt his limbs go weak. Seungchol caught him, hugged him closer, whispered soft nothings. It was relaxing, really. Seungcheol was unbelieveable. Everything was unbelieveable right now._

_But Jeonghan wasn't even mad at them. Unbelieveable. He only smiled to the pair before walking to a person standing next to the aisle. Jihoon recognised him as Hong Jisoo._

_ Everything seemed like a dream at that moment.  _

  
  


_ The wedding was cancelled. Some were happy, some were raged. But Jihoon didn't care. Neither did Seungcheol. Or Jeonghan or Jisoo. The four of them turned out to be happy. _

  
  


_ Three weeks later, it was another wedding. This time it was Jihoon's. And Seungcheol's. They were getting married in a small church and the afterparty was on a beach. Perfect. And this time no one objected. This is what Jihoon had dreamed of. Dreams do come true. Remember that. _

 

_ \--- _

 

That's how Jihoon ended up in a five-star hotel's bed on his honeymoon a month later from what happened at the church, Seungcheol beside him. Comforting him. Yeah, he can get used to this.

Seungcheol has grown really fond of him. Treating him like a princess, despite Jihoon's protests.

Satisfied with the answer, Seungcheol smiled once again, pressing a kiss to the other's temple. Then to his cheek, jawline, neck, collarbone. All soft kisses, telling Jihoon that he's loved. That he's perfect the way he is. And Jihoon loves it. Loves the affection _._

_ „ I love you. “ _ Jihoon whispered.

_ „ I only love you too. “ _ Seungcheol whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is welcome and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short! DX  
> But any feedback is welcome and thank you for reading!  
> Have a good day! (Or night!)


End file.
